


Some Toys Are Meant to be Broken

by orphan_account



Series: Baby Boy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Infantophilia, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An alternative ending for Born to Love You.
Series: Baby Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766563
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	Some Toys Are Meant to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending to the first fic in the series, and it probably wouldn’t make much sense without having read that one first because it picks up near the end of that fic. It is a lot more depraved than the first part, so please read the tags before moving forward. 
> 
> Once again this is by no means medically or anatomically possible!! 
> 
> As always, everything as write is FICTION and should stay that way!! But I still hope you enjoy!

Dom pulls his hips back and drags the child with him, its body falling limply on the bed between Kayla’s spread legs. He reaches down and holds its chin with one hand as he pulls his cock out with the other, a flood of cum spilling out afterwards. 

The child isn’t moving and isn’t making any sounds, it’s body still and silent. Dom reaches for the medical supplies they’d prepared ahead of time and snips the umbilical cord, his training as an EMT guiding his movements. Once he’s finished he cleans baby’s body, wiping off any blood and cum. It’s mouth is still stretched wide and his cock jerks, still hard from fucking it open. 

He hands the body to Kayla and smiles when she presses a kiss to the gaping mouth. She runs her tongue around the tiny lips before pushing it inside, chasing the taste of her husband’s cum. Dom hungrily watches her tongue fuck their dead newborn and sighs. “It’s a shame that we only got one use out of him, but I suppose we’ll only have to wait another nine months until we have a fresh toy.” 

Kayla sucks once more on the tiny tongue before detaching. “I don’t know babe, I think he’s got a few more uses in him.” She flips his body over and lays him belly up on her chest. Her right index finger runs down his tummy and traces his diminutive cocklet. “I want to taste him here,” her finger slides down and presses gently against his tiny hole, “and you know you want to fuck this little asshole.” She applies pressure and the unresisting body allows her to slip the tip of her thumb in easily. 

“Jesus fuck Kayla, you’re a sick fucking thing aren’t you?” His harsh words are offset by the hunger in his voice as his eyes lock on his wife’s finger, his attention rapt as the digit fucks slowly in and out of their son’s hole. “You want me to split our dead baby’s boycunt open with my cock?” He reaches forward and slips a thick finger in next to Kayla’s. Together they fuck the tiny hole, fingers twisting and stretching it open enough for Dom to slide a second finger inside. “Hold him for me baby, right over your swollen belly, I want to kiss you as I rip him open with my cock.” 

Kayla does as her husband requests, removing her thumb before sliding the small body down her own until his ass rests atop her groin. Dom doesn’t even bother with lube, just lines his cock up with the boy’s ass and presses forward in a single thrust until he’s fully engulfed. He leans forward and licks into Kayla’s mouth, smothering the tiny body between theirs and not caring. His hips start to slowly rock back and forth, fucking the unbearably tight hole as Kayla holds the baby steady. 

Soon enough there’s sweat beading on his skin, his breath growing ragged as he rests his forehead against Kayla’s, their eyes locked. She surges up for a single kiss before asking him to sit up. He pauses his thrusting and does so, allowing her to do the same. The child is still hanging off his cock, it’s face locked into a vacant stare and it’s mouth gaping. It would almost be funny if it wasn’t so obscene. 

“I want to try it,” she whispers, reaching down for her son from his perch on his daddy’s erection. Dom watches as she grips the body and pulls it off his cock, the move requiring more force than she’d expected. She turns the child around so he’s facing her before forcing it back down. All Dom can do is stare and do his best not to cum on the spot at the incredible sight of his wife using their dead newborn as a fleshlight. Kayla continues until her arms grow tired, her stamina significantly weakened so soon after giving birth. When she can’t continue any longer she lays back down, legs spread on either side of Dom and their son. 

Dom takes over again, snapping his hips up sharply into the baby’s ass, the sound of flesh hitting flesh loud in the small room. When he readjusts his grip the baby’s body is now horizontal, it’s smooth face just barely brushing against Kayla’s cunt. She widens her legs and tilts her hips up so the face rubs her just right, her orgasm building quickly with the combined sensation and visual in front of her. 

“Fuck me with him Dom, put him back inside me where he belongs!” Kayla grinds her leaking pussy against the baby’s face hard enough that it slips an inch inside. The feeling of her dead newborn being fucked back into her is enough to send her into a violent orgasm, her entire body shaking so hard the child would have been dislodged if it wasn’t for Dom holding it in place with his cock. 

She must have blacked out for a minute because when Kayla’s senses finally return she realizes that Dom has the baby more than halfway inside her, all the way up to the hips. She can feel the upper body moving within her, the head hitting her cervix and easily slipping back into her uterus. 

Her husband continues forcing it deeper with each thrust, and it only takes a few more minutes before its deep enough that Dom can no longer fuck into it’s body. Curious, he pulls out and places a hand to the flat of the child’s small feet, pushing it deeper until the toes have disappeared inside Kayla’s body. 

When he tells Kayla what he’s done she reaches down to feel for herself. When all she feels is her own skin she surges up and kisses Dom harshly before pulling away. “Fuck me just like this, with our dead baby boy inside me. Want you to cum on him for me, maybe we’ll get lucky and you’ll knock me up with our second child while the body of our first is still inside me.” 

Dom stares at his wife with wide eyes as he imagines doing exactly what she’s requesting. His cock is ready to burst from her words alone. He leans down and takes her lips in a heated kiss, rubbing both hands over her belly. “Fuck, I love you so much Kayla.” He slips himself inside her loose cunt, the need to fill her too great. 

As he bottoms out inside her he feels their baby’s tiny feet rub against his cockhead, the stimulation almost too much for the sensitive glans. He detaches his mouth from Kayla’s with a rough groan, his face twisting up in almost painful pleasure. “I’m so fucking close baby, just a little more!” 

Her back arches as he grips the tiny feet and pulls the baby out of her body a few inches and back onto his cock, before reversing the motion and shoving it into her again. “Jus- oh fuck Dom, yes!” Kayla begs him to keep going, her hand high on her belly where she can both see and feel the head pushing every time Dom pulls out of their child’s wrecked little hole to force it deeper inside her. Her body begins to quake as her orgasm crests, squirting all over her husband and the tiny body he’s fucking back into her. The sight of her covering the baby’s legs in her cum sends Dom over the edge too. He pushes the child deep inside Kayla one final time as his cock releases his seed inside his wife and over their child’s feet. 

When his orgasm finally subsides Dom carefully pulls out and collapses on the bed next to Kayla, eyes glued to her beautiful face as she shakes through multiple aftershocks after such an intense release. When her body finally stills he presses a kiss to her cheek. “I’m starving, and I’m way too fucked-out to cook anything.” He presses a second chaste kiss to her forehead. “Delivery?” 

She’s silent for so long he figures she’s passed out, and he almost jumps in surprise when she answers more than 30 seconds later. “Let’s do takeout instead. I want some fresh air.” 

Dom grimaces but doesn’t protest, figuring if she’s feeling up to venturing outside after everything, he has no excuse. He sits up and turns to face her, reaching to pull one of her legs across his lap. “Sounds good to me. Let’s figure out what to do with this little guy first, then get you cleaned up.” He brings one hand between her legs, fully intending to reach a careful hand inside her and help her expel their dead newborn’s body, but he’s surprised when Kayla pushes his hand away and moves to sit up. She smooths a hand over his bare pec, absentmindedly swiping her thumb over his pebbles nipple. 

“Leave him in, I want to keep him there when we go out.” 

Dom freezes, at a loss for words even after everything else they’ve done that day. His eyes shoot up to meet his wife’s. She looks scared, like she’s expecting that to be one step too far for him. He pulls her close, kissing her deeply to reassure her that he’s always on her side. He pulls back just enough to meet her eyes with his own. “You’re incredible, I hope you know that.” He kisses her one more time before standing next to the bed, offering a hand to help her stand. “Let’s do it.” Kayla laughs in relief, accepting his hand and allowing him to bear most of her weight as she stands up. He gathers everything she needs and helps her get dressed, then ushers her out the door. 

As they walk the short distance to their favorite takeout spot Kayla gets all the same questions she’s received from well-intentioned but overbearing strangers ever since she started showing: “how far along are you” or “do you know the sex yet?” She answers the questions with a renewed enthusiasm, their secret making the questions almost feel like foreplay to them both. Dom keeps a hand on her belly nearly the entire time they’re out, as if to remind himself what’s really inside her. 

When their order is ready and they’re heading out the front door of the restaurant they pass an older couple, the woman’s face lighting up when she spots Kayla’s belly. “Oh you poor thing, you look like you’re absolutely ready to burst!” She stops in the doorway, blocking anyone else from entering or exiting. “My firstborn was over a week late, I hope your little one isn’t so disrespectful!” Her laugh is raspy and warm, and Kayla finds herself laughing along with her. 

“He’s due the day after tomorrow, but if he wanted to make his grand entrance right now I’d happily make adjustments!” 

The woman vehemently agrees and sincerely wishes the young couple the best of luck. Her companion starts to usher her away from the door to allow Kayla and Dom to pass when the woman reaches a hand out. “My Nan always told me that it’s good luck to rub a pregnant woman’s belly,” she smiles wistfully, as if at a memory she hadn’t thought of for a long time. “Would you mind?” 

Dom almost chokes on his drink, but Kayla bites back a wicked grin and nods. She moves Dom’s hand lower, making space near the top for the woman’s much smaller palm. When the delicate hand touches her stomach Kayla has to bite her lip hard to hold back a moan as an unexpected burst of intense pleasure shoots throughout her entire body. She grabs Dom’s arm to keep herself upright, accidentally sinking her nails in deep enough to draw blood. 

Thankfully the elderly woman doesn’t notice her reaction and rubs her hand over the swell of Kayla’s stomach, searching for any movement within. When she doesn’t feel any kicks she pulls back, taking a step back towards her own husband. “I wish you both all the best in this new journey, it can be difficult at times but it’s more rewarding than anything in the world to feel your own child move in your arms.” With that she turns and continues deeper into the restaurant. 

Dom and Kayla remain quiet until they’re outside the building. After rounding the corner and checking that no one is close enough to overhear Dom pulls Kayla in for a deep kiss, his tongue fucking her mouth in a mere parody of what he really wanted to be doing to her right then. “Fucking hell Kayla, I nearly came in my pants when she touched you!” Both of his hands are tracing under her shirt to feel the bare skin of her belly. “Home. Now.” 

Kayla nods, still breathless from his kiss and the residual heat running through her body from a stranger touching and congratulating her for her dead child. “Need you to fuck us again Dom. Both of us!” They make it back home in record time, their hunger for food forgotten. The front door barely closes before they’re naked once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life!


End file.
